


26: Slosh

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hangover, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui hates hangovers.[A continuation of Prompt 23: Parched]





	26: Slosh

"So," came a probably perfectly acceptable volume but still too loud for Kamui's hungover head voice, "Someone got absolutely sloshed last night didn't they?" 

Kamui groaned as he kept his face thoroughly hidden behind his hands. Cursing his horns for existing as they stopped him from face planting the table before him. He knew it was Thancred. And he could sense someone else hovering around him too. Most likely G'raha. Pair of unhelpful pricks. 

He couldn't remember most of last night, but he did remember the pair of them refusing to help him to his chamber.

"Leave me be. I regret enough already, I don't need you two to act as a reminder of my awful behaviour," came Kamui's muffled voice. Refusing to move his hands both out of shame and to hide his eyes from the pain of light. 

"Oh? So something happened after the Lord Commander took you to your room?" Came G'raha's teasing voice.

W. Wait a minute. Kamui lifted his hands from his face just enough so he could look at G'raha from the corner of his eyes. "What do you mean the Lord Commander?"

Thancred and G'raha shared a long stare before smirks arose on both of their faces. "So not only did you take him away to your room…"

"But you also can't remember a drop of it? What a shame. I'm sure the Lord Commander will be most disappointed." Thancred finished.

_ Those bastards had planned this. _ Kamui let out a rare, low growl and gave the pair of men a cold stare, causing them both to jump and flee the scene. 

Kamui's hands dropped to his sides as he tried to think about what had happened last night - other than him getting completely 'sloshed' as Thancred so eloquently put it.

He recalled drinking to himself at a table in the corner. He had vague memories of kissing Haurche-  _ Oh fuck he kissed Haurchefant in front of the Lord Commander _ . Kamui groaned and brought his hands to his face again. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he next met with Aymeric.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrow what's this? Another continuation fic??? Well done me for being cohesive while half asleep I guess.


End file.
